


Too Many Alcoholics

by Momma_Sun



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, Clones, LOOT OF FUCKING TOMS, M/M, Top Tom, and one tord, lot of toms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Spares episode got me all sorts of fucked up





	Too Many Alcoholics

    The clones just kept coming. One after another. There were so many of them! A single Tord clone staid hidden in the bathroom, away from all the chaos in the arcade outside. They scared away all of the workers, minus a few who were giving prizes for tickets. A knock came from the door, "Someone in there?" A deep voice asked. The Tord gulped, "Uh.. Yeah, occupied!" There was some mumbling from the other side, "Heyyyy Tordy, come ooout." He gulped, it was a drunk Tom, probably horny based on how he was talking. He was no doubt suggesting things to the others. Tord gripped his red hoodie as more Tom's, probably more drunk than the first, gathered around the door. Each trying to get him to open the only thing keeping his ass safe. Literally.

    He did his best to lean against the door and keep it closed, god knows how many laid outside. There wasn't a lock on the door either, which didn't help him in the slightest. He felt a bang, and another, "Tooooord~" The norski clone gulped. Original Tord might have been all over this, but this clone was just a tad different. The thought of so many hands on him simultaneously did sound like a good idea, and the clone wasn't sure how much longer he could keep that door closed. After a few minutes contemplating, he gave in.

    The second he stepped away from the door, it swung open, "Knew you couldn't resist." Slurred a Tom up front who was the first to enter. Withing seconds the Tord was surrounded by Tom's, each one trying to feel him up. A minute later, his pants and shirt were gone, and soon enough, he was stripped down to bare skin.

    Silent whimpers fell out of the clone's trembling lips, "Toom-" All the Tom's gave a purr of amusement. Before laying him down on the cool floor. There Tord laid as the Tom's whispered among each other wondering what to do with him. "Anyone got some lube?" "I do!" "I'm not even gonna ask where you got it from but thanks." Tord watched as a Tom got onto his knees in front of him, squirting the lube onto his fingers before pushing in one. The Tord bit his lip and squirmed a bit as the Tom slid in another finger and began to stretch him, thrusting his fingers in and out of the norski, who mewled in pleasure.

    Before he even knew it, almost every Tom in the room was pants-less. He whined as the fingers were removed from him, but he didn't have much time to complain before he was flipped onto his stomach and was sat up so another Tom could come in and lay down where he was. As Tord was placed back down, a third Tom appeared in front of him, cock fully erect. The horned norski hungrily took the shaft into his mouth, not getting much done before the Tom behind him thrusted in, giving it a moment before helping the Tom below Tord enter as well.

    The norski clone loudly moaned against the third Tom's dick, only getting louder as the other two started to move. His legs were already starting to tremble as the two Tom's started off at a harsh pace. Tears pricked at his ears as the dick in his mouth began to move. He couldn't exactly do it himself so the clone decided to do the work for him.

    And here he was, three Tom's fucking him relentlessly. His ass and jaw were definitely going to hurt after this, and based on the other Tom's shamelessly jerking off around him, he knew this wasn't just gonna be one round. Not for him at least.

    Just as he predicted, once one of the Tom's finished, another clone quickly took his place, giving him only a minute or two break before the thrusting had continued. "Hey, once your done I think we should give his face a break." "Yeah I wanna hear him scream without it being muffled." "That sounds like a good idea." Tord wasn't all against the idea of letting his jaw rest for a bit, but he also wasn't keen on letting every Tom in the room hear his moans.  

    Once the Tom in front finished, having pulled out to cover his face in cum, much to the Tord's displeasure, his face was left alone. Though he was still being bombarded from the behind and no matter how hard he tried, moans still slipped out of him with every hard thrust from one of the Toms. The Tord's moans picked up as a heat brewed in his groin and continued to grow, only to feel a grin on his own cock, which kept him from hitting his peak. He whined and trembled as he bordering begged to finish, "Not yet sweet cheeks." The Tom beneath him spoke in a hush voice. It wasn't u til both Tom's had finished did the grip disappear, letting Tord hit his own orgasm.

    The Tord threw his head back and gave out a loud moan as his cum landed on the abdomen of the Tom below him. The norski trembled and tried his best to stay up as both Toms removed themselves from him, silent whimpering coming from the once double horned clone. After being tugged on, his horns have pretty much disappeared, leaving his light brown locks in a scattered mess.

    "I think he's done." Stated a Tom who noticed his struggle to keep his eyes open. "You guys wanna go find another Tord?" "I'm up for that, I haven't cum yet." Tord blurred out what the rest of the Toms were talking about, but he was laid back onto two ground as they all put on their pants and cleaned themselves up. "I'll stay back and clean up this Tord." Said one of the Tom clones who bent down to Tord and sat him up. The other Tom's mumbled something before filing out of the bathroom in search for another fuck.

    Tord shifted in and out of consciousness as the Tom cleaned him of the cum that was all over his body. It took a while but soon Tord was clean and clothed. He wore a smile as he cuddled against the Tom, finally letting sleep take hold of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, I started it a while ago and am just now finishing this in choir, fuck


End file.
